Hetastuck Act 2
by XrosHearts
Summary: The countries have already begun to play Sburb which is the cause of the universe's destruction. Will they have what it takes to win? Will Karkat ever come up with better plans? WHEN WILL THE CROSSOVER SHIPPING BEGIN?
1. Act 1

Go to read act 1:

s/10249661/1/Hetastuck-Act-1


	2. Part 1

Hetastuck Act 2 Part 1

==Japan, check on Spain==

**Your screen went blank for a moment and now you can't seem to find Spain.**

**For some reason you are receiving messages from your missing companion.**

==Respond to messages==

_guitaraEspañola [GE] has begun skyping vocalWarrior [VW]_

[GE]: Japan?

[GE]: Any idea where I am?

[GE]: Anything?

[VW]: Where in your home are you?

[GE]: I'm outside the front door. Do you have any idea of where I am?

[VW]: It seems you are in the medium.

[VW]: I am getting a message.

**It seems that someone is messaging you. You are not sure who it is but the name seems familiar.**

==Answer Message==

_tentacleTherapist [TT] has begun pestering vocalWarrior [VW]._

[TT]: Do not worry your friend is in the game.  
[VW]: Was it by any chance that you are the one who wrote the walkthrough for this game?  
[TT]: So sending it to the furthest ring has come in handy for some people.  
[TT]: But yes it was I who logged these details about our quest.  
[VW]: What exactly is this game?  
[TT]: Me and my companions are not entirely sure about this game either but we do know that it is the cause for both the destruction and creation of all universes.  
[VW]: Is there anything you can tell us about this game?  
[TT]: Well every session is different from the last but the bases is that you must build the house up using heists from defeating imps. You then go and enter the rings above your home and you must also complete your planet's quest.  
[VW]: Your help is most appreciated. I will take this into consideration and inform the others.  
[TT]: I shall wish for good fortune on your trips.

_vocalWarrior [VW] has ceased skyping tentacleTherapist [TT]._

**The being known as Rose has saved a considerable amount of time in your journey, but now you must contact Germany and tell him of your conversation.**

==Be Spain==

**You are about to be hit with a meteor and you are currently holding your cruxite item. You truly don't understand what its use but you decide to play it to make a wounderful melodious sound once more.**

==Play the guitar==

**You strum the chords. You would think that they wouldn't move as it is made of some crystal but the chords move as if it was a plain old guitar. Nonetheless you play the instrument while you still breathe before your imminent doom. But one of the chords break. You close your eyes and hope that the other side is filled with that which you love.**

==Open your eyes==

**You open your eyes to see a world you no longer recognize.**

_Land of Churros and Melody_

**You are amazed by the world infront of you. But before you explore you may want to contact Japan.**

==Contact Japan==

_guitaraEspañola [GE] has begun skyping vocalWarrior [VW]_

[GE]: Japan?

[GE]: Any idea where I am?

[GE]: Anything?

[VW]: Where in your home are you?

[GE]: I'm outside the front door. Do you have any idea of where I am?

[VW]: It seems you are in the medium.

[VW]: I am getting a message.

**You go into your home to prepare for your adventure.**

==Prepare for your adventure==

**Using the alchemizer to combine your laptop with your watch. Luckily you have just enough grist. You head into your room and grab your favorite guitar which goes into you Guitarkind strife specibus. You captchalogue a few items with your Chord Fetch Modi. Essentially whenever you captchalogue an item it is assigned a chord and you must play it if you desire to retrieve the item. This is convenient to you as you play guitars. You see your Kernelsprite which you prototyped with a picture of Romano and you head out the door.**


	3. Note from Author

Sorry for anyone reading this I tried to post sections in a different format but it turned out to be a bit tedious and far too inconvenient so I'm returning to my previous format if you are familiar with act 1.

Also I know some of you here are Homestucks who are trapped by the Andrew Hussie, the Waste of Space (or as I call him the Theif of Souls) and some of you are Hetalians who might enjoy the inclusion of less common countries in this series and the more that are to come and then there is that small percentage who most likely are very into both fandoms and I congratulate you on that. If you haven't, I highly recommend getting to know the other fandom mainly because their will be many references you will miss out on if you are not familiarized with 1 and because its amazing.

Now I'd like to take this time to say that I am sincerely sorry for taking long to post new parts and that I'm only giving you stuff to read as this is a fanfiction but this is a project I am very interested in and will continue so hopefully you can wait with that.

Now I'm going to warn you that crossover shipping will be a highly possible outcome and to those of you who may not like it well then the rest of act 2 may not agree with you. Also I have tried to include the Alpha trolls in here butas they have no canon chat handles I haven't been able to include them as of yet.

Also, I plan to fix the beginning of Act 2 and convert it into the new format.

I hope that you all may enjoy the rest of this when it comes out.

~XrosHearts aka shadowNecromancer


	4. Part 2

==**Be Russia**==

You are now Russia. And you entered the medium but you no longer recognize the planet you are on.

_Land of Frost and Chaos_

You are a bit confused as to what to do now. One of the trolls has messaged you.

==**Russia, Respond Troll**==

_caligulasAquarium [CA] has begun trolling serbianVodka [SV]_

[CA]: wwhat wwere you doin

[SV]: Running away from Belarus.

[CA]: at least you have friends

[CA]: im all alone

[SV]: Actually, I've always lived alone, and no one want to be friends with me.

[SV]: -J-

[CA]: wwell have you considered that wwe could be friends

[SV]: Da!

[SV]: ^J^

**==Russia, explore your planet==**

You got out and wonder your planet along with your sprite which you protoyped with a Matryoshka doll, and vodka. Looking back now it seems like the idea of prototyping vodka was terrible! You wish you had a few bottles to drink at this moment. While wandering you encounter some imps.

**==Russia battle these imps==**

You prepare to engage these imps in combat and use your Faucetkind strife specibus and attack the imps.

After a long battle you are confused as to what to do in your current situation.

_Prince_

You swear you heard a voice right now.

_Prince_

Now you definitely know something is going on.

_Prince, I suggest you return to your home and converse with the heir._

You have no idea what the female voice is referring to. Good thing you brought your phone with you.

**==Russia, check your skype==**

You feel awfully compelled to do what the voice has suggested. As you scroll through your empty chats when you find one that's recently new.

**==Russia, respond to Spain==**

_guitaraEspañola [GE] has begun skyping serbianVodka [SV]_

[GE]: Russia?

[SV]: Da?

[GE]: I heard you have entered the game?

[SV]: Da.

[GE]: Bueno Amigo! It seems we have done some progress in our games but this seems awfully strange for a normal game.

[SV]: OJO

[GE]: I mean that before I entered the game everything around me was being attacked by meteors.

[SV]: I guess.

[GE]: I don't think this a game that Japan would have make.

[SV]: It seems so.


	5. Part 3

**==Be the other country==**

You are now the other country.

**==Enter Name==**

Licka whole.

NO! How dare enter such a ridicule of a name to this person out of everyone? Fortunately he forgives you. His brilliant smile penetrates your soul and warms you.

**==Enter another name==**

You are now Francis Bonnefoy, but your friends refer to you as France. You enjoy meeting people but most of them end up falling for you. This is common as who can resist your charm?

You an many of your friends are playing a game tonight and you hope your team can win, you truly want to see the others lose as the punishment they must face will be a lovely thing.

You are being bothered by another one of those trolls.

**==Charm the troll==**

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] has begun trolling parisianCharmer [PC]._

[CG]: YOU! YOU ARE THE FUCKING BASTARD WHO DOES NOTHING AT ALL!

[PC]: How is this?

[CG]: GAH LIKE IT MATTERS TO YOU WHO I AM?

[PC]: Ah mon ami, I'd love to know your name. ;)

[CG]: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

[PC]: I believe you came to find out for yourself.

[CG]: YOU ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE MYSELF THROUGH MORE INTERSPECIES MATING!

[PC]: Don't worry ma cherie, I'll guide you throught this.

**==Be Karkat==**

You are now karkat and you look at your chat with this weird country.

**==Karkat, be completely disgusted==**

That was the most disgusting thing ever! You are about to puke.

Terezi: UM K4R?

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TEREZI?

Terezi: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?

Karkat: ONE OF THOSE FUCKING PLAYERS WAS HITTING ON ME.

Terezi: H3 H3 H3! R34LLY? 1 WOULD H4V3 N3V3R 1M4GIN3D SOM3 ON3 HITTING ON YOU.

Nepeta: :33 what purrson was this?

Karkat: SOME FUCKING THING LIKE FRAN OR SOMETHING. FUCK I NEVER WANT TO HEAR HIS FUCKING NAME AGAIN.

Nepeta: :33 france! I ship it

Terezi: YOU DO?

Meulin: SHIP

Karkat: DO NOT FUCKING SHIP ME WITH THAT FUCKING PERSON.


End file.
